


Car Share

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin needs a lift to work so he decides to go on a car-share website...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"Kevin Jan Magnussen. You are hereby sentenced to one hundred hours community service and you are banned from driving for a period of two years. You must relinquish your driving licence."

Kevin's head drops, he's not annoyed about the community service, that seems completely reasonable but losing his driver's licence... it's going to cost him his job. He works at a factory that doesn't have any public transport to it. And it's four miles to the nearest train station or bus stop. He looks at his Mum who gives him a small smile, she was worried that he'd end up in jail, but this sentence is actually a relief to her.

He's sitting eating dinner at his Mum's; he's going to have to move back in here, because of… that.

"What am I going to do for work?" he asks, not expecting his Mum to have an answer.

"There's that car-share website," she says completely calmly. Kevin's kind of glad that she's so calm, it makes him feel like it might actually all work out.

After dinner they're sitting watching a movie and Kevin's on his laptop looking for the car-share website. His Mum couldn't remember what it was called but he seems to have found it. It's simple to register, name, where you want picked up, where you want dropped off, the times and the days that you need a lift.

 **Nico27:** I saw your profile and I can give you a lift :)

 **K-Mag:** Thank you! I really appreciate it :)

 **Nico27:** No probs! Makes me feel less guilty about driving!

 **K-Mag:** Do you work there?

 **Nico27:** Yes, in design. You?

 **K-Mag:** I'm a welder

 **Nico27:** Cool! I'll see you Monday, 8am ;)

Kevin hadn't expected to get a response so soon but it'll save him having to get two buses and then hike four miles along country roads. And he won't have to get up at five in the morning to be at work for half eight.

*****

"Nico" he says putting a hand out to shake.

"Kevin, thanks so much for doing this! You're a life saver!" he beams and he's also secretly happy that the guy giving him a lift is also seriously hot; tall, blond, ridiculous smile and soulful blue eyes.

"So are you new here?" Nico asks.

"No, I was borrowing a friend's car for awhile but…" Kevin trails off, he doesn't want to lie to Nico but he doesn't want to tell him what actually happened. So it's better just not to say anything.

Over the next few weeks Kevin gets to know Nico really well; it's nice getting to spend an hour with him everyday, to have someone to chat about his day to. At the weekends he actually misses him, wonders what he's up to, although he usually gets to hear all about it on a Monday morning.

It's all going really well until one Thursday, there was a problem with the power to the machines on the floor, so they got a break while they were fixed but then had to stay a little bit later to make up the time. Kevin's wandering out with all the guys when they see Nico leaning against his car waiting for him.

"You better watch yourself with this one, mate!" they jeer, "he'll steal your car and crash it!"

Kevin could die of embarrassment but Nico looks unfazed, he just opens the door for Kevin before sliding into the driver's seat. Nico doesn't say a word; he just starts the car and drives off, leaving Kevin's moronic colleagues cheering and laughing in the car park.

After a few minutes Kevin notices that it's not the usual way home, but he's stopped checking road works and incidents now that he's no longer driving. But then Nico pulls up to a little clearing and parks the car before turning to look at Kevin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nico asks, he places one of his large hands on Kevin's knee and it's so warm, so comforting.

Kevin takes a deep breath before telling him everything. How he used to live with his boyfriend, used his car to get to work, thought everything was good between them. Then they had a party, lots of people, and lots of alcohol. He'd noticed that he wasn't about, and he went to find him and found him balls deep inside another man. He was trying to drive to his Mum's but he'd had a few drinks and ended up crashing into a road sign. Thankfully no-one else was involved and the air bag saved him from any serious damage.

"I know it was stupid," Kevin cries and there's a tear running down his face, "So they took my drivers licence and I got community service".

"Everyone makes mistakes, you just take your punishment and move on with your life," Nico says softly. Kevin's more concerned with Nico seeing him cry that he doesn't notice Nico moving closer and closer.

"And your ex is an asshole, treating you that way," Nico says and with that he's sweeping in for a kiss.

Kevin's so surprised by the kiss that he actually gasps out loud before coming to his senses and grabbing onto Nico, hands sliding through his silky hair, tongue swirling around, exploring every bit of Nico that he can reach. It's mindblowingly good and it's not long before Kevin's awkwardly straddling him, hard cock pressed between them.

Nico breaks the kiss and tries to remove Kevin's jeans. The steering wheel's pressing into his back but he doesn't care, all he wants right now is Nico inside him, fucking him until he can't remember his name.

It takes a lot of fumbling to get rid of their boxers but it's worth it when he sees Nico's cock, long, thick and throbbing with lust. Nico spits into his hand and rubs it over his cock before Kevin sinks down onto him, face screwed up with pleasure as each inch pushes inside him, stretching him wide and filling him up.

Kevin's never felt this good, this loved and he's frantically riding Nico, willing him to thrust faster, deeper. One of Nico's large warm hands wraps around his cock and he's coming, moaning and writhing in pleasure as he flops down onto Nico who's gasping through his own orgasm.

They sit cuddled together until the sun starts to set. "We should do this again sometime, somewhere with a little bit more space," Nico says cheekily and Kevin's giant grin is all the answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Lucy for the inspiration! And being patient while I actually get round to writing them!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
